Not that far away
by lunaluv22
Summary: songfic Numbuh 74.239 talking with numbuh on. No pairings


Not that far away

When I first heard this song I felt it would go well with how Nigel must feel after operation interview. Hope you enjoy please comment.

They're playin'

Guitars with stars

In their eyes on

Broad way

Nigel sat on the ship staring out a window; you ok? He turned to see Darien; ya just thinking about my friends. You miss them? Yes they're probably watchin' night life. They always do on Thursday they love watching; musicians playing guitars with stars in their eyes on broad way Nigel said laughing.

They're just

Paying their dues

And waitin' for

News on a big

Break

Darien snickered so how is my old team? Nigel asked; they're just paying their dues and waitin' for news on a big break. They figure that when they hear big news; they'll be here with you Darien told him.

I wish you were

Here

Cuz' sometimes I

Get lonely,

Nigel shied you must miss them a lot; ya my galactic team is cool. But I wish they were here, cuz sometimes I get lonely being the only operative from earth.

Guess I'm not the

Only, new girl in

Town

Well I can come visit when you get lonely Darien said. Thanks, 74.239 no problem; hey did you hear about the new racquet? Guess I'm not the only new boy in town anymore Nigel said smirking.

Momma I promise

I'll be alright

74.239 ya; do my parents worry about me? Yes your dad worry's; but he knows you're strong enough to defeat anyone and come back. And my mum? She knows you're strong; but she's very worried. Will you do me a favor? Sure what? Tell my mum I promise I'll be alright. Sure I'll tell her when I get back thanks.

I'll call to say I

Love you every

Night

Oh before I forget, here he said handing Nigel a device. What's this? It's a device to let you call earth. Thank you I don't know what to say; thank your mom she got contact with hoagie's mom and they built this wow this is perfect. I'll use it every night to call; and say I love her and dad.

I'm just tryin' to

Write the story of

My life

Nigel ya why do you take every mission you get? I don't really know why I just do. Well if you had to take a guess; I guess I'm just tryin' to write the story of life he said leaning on the window.

You know all

About this dream

I've gotta chase

Is that the only reason? Why don't you ask my parents? They know all about this dream I've gotta chase. He said looking out the window at the stars.

I get a little

Closer everyday

Can you tell me please? I dream that adults, teens, and kids can live together in peace. Without all of us trying to destroy each other; do you think you'll ever get there? Yes I get a little closer everyday.

California's not

That far away

It must be strange to be so far away from home. No because Virginia's not that far away. Why do you think that? Because of this Nigel said pulling out half a heart on a chain. Hoagie gave this to me he said letting the heart hang around his neck.

I'm not that far

Away

So because of that-ya it feels like I'm not that far away. Nigel said tracing the constellations with his finger.

So many new

Faces and

Beautiful places in

This town

Darien looked around there's a lot of people here. Ya they're so many new faces and beautiful places in these galaxies.

I'm learning the

Ropes on this

Crazy road, I'm

Goin' down

You doin' ok here, numbuh one? Ya I'm learning the ropes on this crazy road, I'm goin' down. Darien smiled and watched Nigel trace the constellations.

I'm makin' my

Way,

No one said that

It'd be easy,

Nigel pulled up his goggles; and rubbed his eyes. Darien saw Nigel had bags under his eyes. You haven't slept much have you? I haven't had much time; I'm busy makin' my way. But can't you rest? I mean you just got your hair back; no need to make it lifeless. No one said that it'd be easy makin' my dream a reality.

Trust me, believe

Me,

I'm where I belong

Your family and friends want to know when you'll be home. I said it'd probably be in a year or two. Cool just tell them to trust me, I'll do fine. And believe me, I'm where I belong for now he said flashing Darien a smile.

Momma I promise

I'll be alright

Nigel leaned against the window as he thought back to his first mission.

Flash back

Nigel had just finished his first mission and stumbled inside his house. Oh Nigel! His mother cried running up to him. Mum ow I'm ow fine; Nigel you should be more careful momma I promise I'll be alright he said hugging her.

End flash back

I'll call to say I

Love you every

Night

Darien laid his hand on Nigel's shoulder; it'll be alright you'll see them again. Ya and I'll call to say I love them every night. I'm sure they'll appreciate it. Ya hey 74.239 ya do you have any dreams? One; what? Well I want to be a scientist; and find a cure for all those dieses that the teens and adults use on kids. Nigel smiled I guess we're all just tryin' to write the story of are, lives he said.

You know all

About this dream

I've gotta chase

Darien shied sometimes it feels like I'll never reach my dream he said. You will Nigel told him; Darien looked over at him. I'm not kidding Nigel said seeing the look on Darien's face. You know all about my dream and I know all about yours. And we've just gotta chase them he said giving Darien a sympathetic smile.

I get a little

Closer everyday

That's easy for you to say you get a little closer everyday. Yes and so do you he said hugging Darien.

California's not

That far away

Darien was shocked; but hugged back. I guess Virginia's not that far away he thought hugging Nigel tightly.

I'm not that far

Away

Nigel let go and pulled away; you're really fun and cool to talk to. You too well if you ever need or want to talk; I'm not that far away Nigel said smirking.

We're miles apart

Darien smirked too we're miles apart sometimes. But they're right it feels like you're still on earth. Good cuz' I don't want you guy to forget me; we could never forget you Darien said laughing.

But you're in my

Heart

Numbuh 74.239; ya? When you tell my parents my message; will you please tell them they're in my heart? Of course he said smiling.

I keep you with

Me everywhere I,

Go

I gotta go I'll see you latter Kay; I miss my friends and family. But since they're in my heart; I keep them with me everywhere I, go he thought staring out the window at the stars.

Momma I promise

I'll be alright

Nigel shied as he thought how his mother worried when he was on missions. Momma I promise I'll be alright he said crying silently.

I'll call to say I

Love you every

Night

Nigel picked up the device Darien gave him. He whipped his tears away, readjusted his goggles; and dialed his number. He waited finally ello his dad answered; dad it's me. Nigel? Ya; Nigel! Monty cried; hold on old boy. Honey, honey it's Nigel he heard his dad call. Ello his mother said; mum, dad yes dear? I just wanted to tell you that I'll call to say I love you every night.

I'm just tryin' to

Write the story of

My life, oh!

We love you too his parents said. So what are you doing up there? Nina asked; I'm just tryin' to write the story of my life he said smiling.

You know all

About this dream

I've gotta chase

So how's my team doing? They're working on that dream of yours. Nigel shied you guys do know all about this dream I've gotta chase he said.

I get a little

Closer everyday

I'm sure you're closer to it; ya I get a little closer everyday. And I'll keep getting closer till I reach it he said.

California's not

That far away

I can't believe you're a million miles away Monty told him. It may seem that way; but Virginia's not that far away he said laughing.

I'm not that far

Away

Mum, dad I know I'm on a ship and you're on earth. But I'm not that far away; and I won't be away for long. He said letting tears of happiness slide down his face.

I'm not that far

Away

I know honey but you're in another galaxy Nina said crying. I know but I'm not that far away; and I never will be he told them.

I'm not far

Away.

I gotta go dad; I know son. He handed the phone to his wife; Nigel yes? Be good and always call till you're home. I will momma bye, bye Nigel; Nigel hung up and whipped his tears away. I'll be fine after all I'm not that far away he thought staring at the stars.


End file.
